5 Year Privilege
by DaydreamingOnPaper
Summary: Hiccup and the rest are given the chance to watch what happens to them in the future. How will they react? Rated T because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by BerkDragonRider's WTS (Watching the Sequel)

—

Not long had passed since Hiccup, the pride of Berk, had awoken after losing his foot to the battle against the Red Death. Many Berkians still had a hard time believing the peace, and a few even shunned he boy still. However, Hiccup had become a hero in most's eyes and had even acquired what he referred to as "a mutual crush" with his dream girl Astrid Hofferson. Life couldn't be better.

"Alright, gang, let's break it up..." The Haddock boy directed at Astrid and Snotlout, his utterly obnoxious cousin. They were constantly bickering, especially now that the boy claimed "she betrayed him." He had a hard time believing she could've kissed Hiccup, when all of his attempts to even get a date had all failed. It was quite pathetic, really.

"Y- yeah, Astrid. Gods, women, am I right, 'Legs?" Bad move. Always tread lightly when the easily-angered Hofferson girl has your face inches from your fist.

The rest of the group winced as they watched Astrid knock some sense into the boy, and waited for him to stand up. Snotlout rubbed his aching nose and glared. Oh how the "mighty" hath fallen...

"Cmon, we've got to go see what my dad wants..." Laughing despite himself at the scene that had unfolded, he had to remind himself that he was expected at the Great Hall soon. His father, Stoick the Vast, was not exactly the patient type, either. Hiccup had a gut feeling he knew what his dad wanted the team of dragon riders to check out, but he was better safe than sorry.

"Maybe he wants us to catalog some of the new dragons on the island..." Fishlegs said, mostly to himself, on the way over. He always despised getting tasks from the chief. He was perfectly capable, but usually the pressure made him crack. He prayed to Odin that he didn't do what he thought he did...

"Or maybe he needs us to demolish part of a forest?!" The twins echoed each other.

"Why in Thor's name would we do that?" Asked a very testy Astrid.

"Your guess is as good as ours."

"You're not blowing anything up," boomed a loud voice. Were they there already? It seemed they hadn't been paying much attention, walking blindly from memory. "I know you've all seen that- that _thing._" The chief seemed exhausted. Another long day of duties, no doubt. "We think it's a dragon egg. Gobber and I questioned the elder, but she is keeping to herself. All that was requested was that you six be the ones to take care of it."

"Hence the dragon egg theory..." Hiccup pieces the puzzle together. "Okay, dad, we'll check it out for you."

Not long after, the group of teens arrived at the object. It was an egg-sized hunk of what resembled sapphires. The residents of Berk had not seen it arrive; rather, it had been discovered by a fisherman at sunrise that morning. They all squirmed a bit upon approaching the strange crystal. Fishlegs even let out a bit of a whimper. Even Astrid was a bit fearful of the orb; since it had arrived, most of the dragons on the island had steered clear. Toothless, and the companions of the other riders, had made sure to exclude themselves from this mission.

"Whatever it is, I want one!" Snotlout exclaimed, to the excited nods of the twins. He started towards it, arms raised to pick it off the ground.

"Don't. If it scares the dragons, it's probably in our best interest to _not _touch it." The chief's son threw out his arm to stop the larger boy. Snotlout was too big for the scrawny boy, though. Running forward, he placed his hand on the cool surface of the object.

In a flash, they were surrounded. Bright light and a thunderous boom, louder than the roar of a Thunderdrum, enveloped the gang of dragon riders and pushed them to the ground. Astrid was the first to stand.

"Where are we?" Her hand brushed the walls of a building unlike anything on Berk. As her eyes adjusted, she took in a large blank wall. This wall was white and curtain-like, as opposed to the others which were a mix of velvet and metal.

"Uh...guys?" Fishlegs held out a piece of paper, speaking for the first time in ages. The writing is very sloppy, and much of it has been revised. It appears that the owner did not speak Norse as a first language. Hiccup accepts the paper and reads, the others watching him carefully.

"Welcome, Hiccup and friends." They all lose their color at the mention of his name. "Sorry for pulling you into the future (yes, that's where you are) without warning, but I thought you might want to see this." As the boy continues reading, the note explains where they are and what they need to do to "watch a movie." Apparently their story had been documented, and now they had the chance to watch themselves...only, what they'll be watching occurs five years in their future. Hiccup cringed a bit; he had known many Vikings whose looked suffered as they aged. Not being particularly good looking to begin with, he feared for the worst. The others seemed to share his thoughts.

Following the notes instructions, they managed to project the movie on to the big white wall. This was it; their future was about to unfold before them.

Taking their seats, they all gazed intently at the screen and watched it begin.

_This...is Berk._

The group turned to look at Hiccup. He went completely red in the face; apparently, this had been narrated from...his perspective? The others just blinked at him (Astrid offering a weak smile), before realizing he truly hadn't said anything; the voice was slightly deeper, anyhow. Returning to the screen, they watched as their home was reintroduced, waiting to see what they each looked like.

Fishlegs was first to appear; he had grown both out and up in the five years, and sat atop his Gronckle, Meatlug. They appeared to be participating in a sport. "Dragon racing," as older Hiccup referred to it. Fishlegs, sitting in the theater, straightened up a bit at the sight of himself. His mood quickly changed however when Snotlout's older self claimed the sheep from him.

_"Sorry, Fishlegs...Did you want that?"_

Snotlout snorted his approval, and was met by the shushing of the others. He, too, had a change of mood when he found himself giving his prize to none other than- no way! He was totally hitting on Ruffnut! Astrid laughed, joined by Hiccup's snickering, as Snot's ears burned. Ruff slapped the back of her brother's head, as if daring him to say anything, before rolling her eyes at the embarrased boy.

_The race continues, the twins bringing in their sheep to the already-full basket, painted with their dragon. Stoick, with a bright expression and some grey scattered throughout his red tangle of beard, addresses the crowd._

_"That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none!" The chief turned to Gobber and lowered his voice. "...and Hiccup is- nowhere to be found."_

_"Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?"_

Hiccup twisted in his seat, puzzled and slightly afraid of what would happen to his future self when Stoick got a hold of him. What was this "big talk" Gobber was referring to? Only the gods could be sure. Astrid, however, had a pretty good idea and looked over at him with concern. He was gonna need a huge pep-talk if she was right.

—

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my version of a WTS (credit goes to BerkDragonRider for the idea of a WTS and I do not own any characters or script pieces from the HTTYD series). Chapter two up soon! Happy New Year!

P.s. I might do a modern au soon, so keep your eyes open! Reviews appreciated on everything, both good and bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup felt his jaw drop. He didn't even bother to pull himself together before looking over to where his girlfr- I mean, "mutual crush", was sitting. She nodded in approval at the sight on the large screen. Puberty had done her well. Hiccup couldn't believe she'd managed to get even better looking. Without turning to face him, she socked his arm. Surprisingly, it was more playful than it was aggressive.

"Not. A word." She gave a sly smile, before returning to the action.

_Astrid bickered with Snot about giving the twins an advantage. The race continued, accompanied by more of Hiccup's narrations._

_"We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself."_

As the older Astrid rushed to prevent a fire caused by a baby Gronckle, Hiccup tore a piece of parchment and charcoal from his vest and took notes. These were genius! His cousin rolled his eyes at him.

"*cough* _Loser _*cough*" Snotlout teased.

_"It's time, Gobber." Stoick signaled to his friend. Gobber proceeds to set up for the last lap, as a horn blows to signal that the race is almost done. With a pull of a trigger, a black sheep is released into the air. Astrid urges Stormfly towards the animal, but to no avail; Meatlug somehow manages to snatch it right before the nadder has a chance to grab it._

Astrid cracks her knuckles as she looks towards the meaty boy with a menacing glance. Fishlegs gulps in reply, pretending to be too engulfed in the film to notice. As soon as the girl had turned away, he smiled a bit and pumped his fist.

_Fishlegs tossed his sheep towards Ruffnut._

_"Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten!" He chimed smugly. Astrid couldn't believe it, as she turned to Snotlout._

_"You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!"_

Astrid turned to the two boys in the room and gave the same incredulous accusation, mirroring her older self. Ruffnut grumbled, as her brother started laughing.

"We share the same dragon, idiot. They might as well be flirting with both of us." Ruff spat sourly towards her snickering twin, shutting him up entirely. For good measure, she banged his helmet. Hiccup observed the scene of bickering, blushing teenagers as he wondered what could scare him away from a competition of dragons. Even worse, he knew his dad wouldn't be happy...

_The race continues, and as per usual the twins begin bickering. While tugging at the sheep to try and claim all the glory, Astrid creeps up behind; Stoick, and many others, are urging her on in her task. Running down the neck of one of the connected dragons, she rips the sheep from their arms. With a laugh, she lands back on Stormfly and pulls away. Stoick is ecstatic, cheering from the stands._

_"Well played! That's my future daughter in law!"_

Astrid turns to Hiccup with a start, the others whistling and jeering at the pair. He starts mumbling apologies and holds out his hands in defeat. She grabs his collar threateningly and Hiccup braces himself. With one swift movement, she pulls him in for a kiss. Silence. No one knows how to react, especially for fear of a punch in the throat. Pulling away, she smacks him across the face.

"Took you long enough..." She snapped.

As the others returned to the screen in shock, Hiccup stayed gawking at Astrid, wondering how in the world _this _whole thing had happened. Shaking his head, he too returned to the movie.

_Astrid approaches her basket of sheep, as Snotlout approaches from the other end. He hurls his hammer in her direction; had she not rolled around, she would have been hit. Instead, Fishlegs received the blow._

Hiccup and Astrid turn in rage towards Snotlout, who looks frustrated that his future self missed.

"A hammer?! Really, Snot?!" They both yell at him, Hiccup feeling extremely overprotective of his girlfriend (could he call her that, now?).

"I missed, didn't I?" He replies.

"Ouch..."

The teens look over to find Fishlegs sitting quietly and rubbing his nose.

"Whatever, at least I won..." Astrid gloats, watching as she claims victory on the screen.

_"Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger." Hiccup continues his narration, as the screen changes to an open sky above the sea. He and Toothless are shown, tumbling through the sky as if they were one._

"What in Thor am I wearing?" Hiccup laughs at his older image. He acknowledges that it is probably perfect for riding, but it seems a bit flashy for him.

"I don't know, I kind of like it..." Astrid responds with a look of approval. Hiccup shrugs and makes a note of it on his paper, then examines himself further. Taller, not quite as scrawny; he's got a mask now, which probably helps cover up his awkward features. As long as it didn't come off, he was fine.

_"What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?" Toothless grunts his disapproval. "Toothless! It'll be fine."_

Oh no. Whatever he's about to do, it can't be good...

_Hiccup locks his companion's tail into place and falls willingly from the saddle._

The teens all gasp, excluding Hiccup who is insulting his future counterpart under his breath. He'd attempted this same stunt before, but he knew something was fishy. Older Hiccup's intent had to be more than just a free fall.

_Yelling and having fun, the two fall together. Hiccup reaches down and pulls two leather loops, releasing wings. He and Toothless glide, the dragon firing plasma blasts for his friend to avoid._

_"This is amazing!" Hiccup calls, basking in his freedom. Unfortunately, they are sent into some mist. When it clears, he finds himself at the mercy of one of the many sea stacks._

_"No longer amazing...Toothless-!"_

"Good to know; Somewhere in the future I acquire a death wish." Hiccup places his hand on his forehead. Snotlout is full-blown laughing as he roots for the sea stack to win.

_Toothless hurries towards his rider, blasting the oncoming rocks as he does so. Gathering his companion in his wings, as he had done at the battle of the Red Death, they crash together._

_Hiccup stands with a sigh of relief, and adjusts his prosthetic. The artificial limb reveals multiple "feet," and the rider equips the one for walking._

Again, Hiccup writes down notes. The foot is often a nuisance to him; he could profit from making adjustments. Looking over next to him at Astrid, he saw that she was quite lost in thoughts as well. She seemed to be eyeing his mask suspiciously; perhaps she was as curious to see how much damage growing up had done to him.

_"Who. That really came out of nowhere...We- we gotta work on your solo-gliding, there, bud." Hiccup called to his annoyed Night Fury with his muffled voice. The dragon returned his comment with a look of disbelief, as an oblivious Hiccup fixed his fastenings._

_"That, uh, locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?" He teased. He bowed his head down, simultaneously bringing his hands up towards his helmet._

"Oh gods..." Hiccup whispered, blushing uncontrollably. Snotlout and Tuffnut locked their eyes on the screen mischievously, knowing what was coming. Ruffnut looked over towards Astrid, ready to spring at a chance to mock her poor choices in the romance department. Everyone was dying to see their future chief; even Astrid giggled a bit, feeding off of her boyfriend's discomfort. When her eyes met the screen again, through, she choked a bit.

_Hiccup pulled off the helmet and, ruffling his hair, straightened up. He stared off into the distance towards an unknown island. The look on his face was one of pure awe._

Everyone in the room turned towards the pride of Berk. They couldn't help it. Each one of them portrayed a different emotion, and Hiccup almost couldn't help but laugh. His cousin for once had a look of approval on his face, perhaps finally seeing a family resemblance. Fishlegs was blushing violently, almost as badly as Hiccup had been, as if trying to apologize for what they had all been thinking. Ruffnut gave Hiccup a seductive smile (if he could call it that; it was almost more of a grimace), and batted her eyelashes. Tuffnut just seemed confused, hardly able to follow the situation and understand that Hiccup was no longer an embarrassment to look at. Astrid's look was the best. She looked impressed, and satisfyed by what she had seen. There wasn't even the slightest trace of shock.

Hiccup thought of a million sarcastic replies he could use to appease his curious friends. "Hey, it could happen," and "Well, don't look so surprised," were just a few of the many remarks that came to mind. For once in his life, however, he was speechless.

"Uhm..." Was all he could force out. Their eyes all darted from the screen and then back to Hiccup, and then back again. None of them could comprehend this. Hiccup got _hot._

Astrid winked, returning to the story on the screen. More blushing ensued, as if Hiccup hadn't already heated up to the temperature of a dragon's fire. He was starting to really like this future.

_"Oh...looks like we found another one, bud!" Toothless throws a small pebble at his rider's head in frustration. "Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well, try this on-!" He grabs the dragon by the neck, climbing around on his large torso. "Oh, yah feeling it, yet, huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?" Toothless slowly stood up on two legs, dragging his friend over to the edge of the rocky platform._

_"C'mon, you- you know you wouldn't hurt a one-legged- ah!" Hiccup looks down in the middle of his pleas to see the ocean far beneath him. The Night Fury laughs in his dragon sort of way at his companion's fear._

_"Oh, oh! You're right- you're right! You win! You win!" The two tumble backwards and begin a play fight._

Snotlout looks over at his cousin, offeneded.

"So you can play the one-leg card, but when I try to bring it up-"

"Shh!" Astrid holds up a finger to her mouth, completely immersed by the sight of her boyfriend playing with his dragon.

_"He's down! Oh, and it's ugly- dragons and Vikings! Enemies again!" The dragon and his rider seat at each other, until Toothless plunks his large head down._

The teens wince; a dragon head to the gut was something they'd all experienced, and it wasn't exactly comfortable.

_Toothless takes advantage of his rider's moaning, and begins licking him in the face generously. Rolling out from underneath, Hiccup stands with mock frustration._

_"Gagh! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup flings some of the spit back towards its owner. Similar to a cat, Toothless begins licking himself clean. All finished with their feud, Hiccup looks back at his discovery. He pulls an extensive map, and a fresh piece of charcoal._

_"So...what should we name it?" He turns to find Toothless' face picking at his armpit._

_"Itchy Armpit it is..."_

Astrid pulls Hiccup's ear towards her. "If we ever have kids," she whispers, "you are not naming them..." Hiccup's eyes fling wide open and his face turns pale. Astrid looks at him with a mock serious expression. She gives him another sock in the side (man, he was going to be bruised for months if she continued!), followed by another peck on the cheek. Man, he was really getting used to this...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something?"_

Fishlegs and Hiccup shared a bit of excitement at the thought of new dragons. All the time in the world could pass, but they'd still geek out when it came to dragons.

_"So, whaddya say? Just keep going?" Toothless responded to his rider with a grumble, sounding almost as if he disagreed with the boy. Suddenly a cry was heard from behind; Astrid and her Nadder, Stormfly, land in the distance. The Night Fury runs over to greet his friend, and Astrid walks over towards Hiccup._

_"Afternoon, m'lady...where have you been?"_

_"Oh, winning races- what else?"_

Astrid cocked her head at the pet name she had acquired. M'lady? It definitely had "Hiccup flare" written all over it. Hiccup seemed equally bewildered by the choice, as well as how comfortable he had gotten when talking to her. Well, his dad hadn't called her his "future daughter-in-law" for nothing!

_"The real question is, where have _you _been?" The blonde asked, sitting with her boyfriend as he dragged his charcoal across the map._

_"Avoiding my dad." He bluntly replied._

_"Oh no. What happened now?"_

_"Oh you're- you're gonna love this; I wake up. The sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop...I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world, and I get," he imitates Stoick the Vast to the best of his ability, "Son, we need to talk-"_

_"Not now, dad, I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started!" Astrid pulls her most nasally voice, butting in._

All six of the teens completely lose it.

"I do not _sound like that_!" Hiccup barely gets out through a fit of laughter.

"Y'know, cuz, I think she's got you down pat!"

Smiling despite themselves, they all return to watch the couple continue; each is very curious to see what Stoick could've said to drive him away. They had finally gotten close; were they really about to wreck that?

_Hiccup regains his usual voice. "Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?" Astrid only mocks him further, earning laughs from the boy. "A very flattering impersonation...Anyway, he goes," he continues his imitation, "You're the pride of Berk, son! And I couldn't be prouder!"_

_"Thanks, dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!" The girl flaps her hands around in exaggeration._

_"When have I ever done that with my hands?!"_

_"You just did!"_

_"Okay, just- hold still! It's very serious..." Hiccup desperately attempts to calm his girlfriend. She pouts a bit, in an effort to straighten out her face into a more serious expression. Once again, the young Viking starts up with his impersonation of the chief._

_"You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"_

_"To make you chief! Oh my gods, Hiccup that's amazing!" The excited blonde punches his chest, reopening his back fin._

Hiccup stares at the screen in shock. The others look his way, muttering a mix of congratulations and jealous slurs. Astrid, her fears confirmed, laces her fingers with his and gives his hand a squeeze. If she knew Hiccup (which, it seemed quite evident she did), then he would be less than thrilled by this proposition. He had never taken a shine to the position, whether his dad understood or not.

His head swirled m, and he felt like running away right there and then. Why wait five years?

Astrid pleaded silently with her future self. If she didnt come up with something quickly, he'd continue running from this forever.

_Hiccup scolds Astrid in a very dorky manner, concerned about some of the calibrations in his flight suit. This was the least of his problems, though, as the playful dragons sped past. The two riders were flung to the ground in a heap._

_"Yeah, so- this is what I'm dealing with..." Hiccup returns to the issue at hand._

_"What did you tell him?"_

_"I didn't; by the time he turned around, I was gone."_

_"Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy..."_

Astrid grimaced. Was she trying to help, or make it worse?! Hiccup felt any possibility of ever wanting to be chief leave him. He looked at the girl accusingly.

_"I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing." Hiccup's eyes filled with a shadow of worry._

_"I think you're missing the point." Astrid grabs his hands and, though he now has passed her in height, bends to look him in the eyes._

Tuffnut, uninterested in Hiccup's plight, takes notice of the height difference.

"Since when was Hiccup taller than you, Astrid?"

The girl punches Hiccup in the arm.

"What?! You think I did it on purpose?" He managed to laugh out. "Why is it always a competition with you?"

"Just watch the stupid movie..."

_Straightening up, and with an excited shine in her eyes, she further attempts to life her boyfriend's spirits._

_"I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited!"_

_"I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?"_

Astrid was horrified. She thought it was great how open he was with her in the future, but this kid had some heavy stuff going on inside his head!

"Do you really think like that?" She whispered, forgetting that they hadn't quite reached that kind of openness in their relationship yet.

"Uhm, I mean, I guess..." Honestly, he thought about this all the time. But he hadn't expected it to stick with him through the years!

_"What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup," she twists a braid into his hair, and a second braid is revealed to alreadybe in place. _

Snotlout and the twins laugh, while Fishlegs looks toward the couple with wide eyes.

"Oh for gods sake, Astrid...braids, really?"

She joins the others in their laughing.

"It's cute!" Hiccup lets out a cry of frustration.

"Gagghhh..! For you, I'll leave it." Utterly defeated, he returns to the movie. Astrid is left wondering to herself if, possibly, they were already on their way to being so close.

_She then pats the concerned Viking on the chest. "It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet."_

_She seals her words with a quick peck on the cheek. Unfortunately for her, though, his face is still coated in Night Fury saliva. Without hesitation she pulls away, utterly disgusted._

"Okay, eww." Ruffnut speaks up, the others nodding quickly in agreement.

"Thanks for killing the mood, bud..." Hiccup mumbles to no one in particular. He blushes as Astrid shoots him a look, one eyebrow raised.

_"Maybe. But, y'know, there is something out there." Hiccup's eyes wander to something out of view. Astrid is exasperated by this point._

_"Hiccup..." Without another word, he repositions her gaze by grabbing her chin. Her face melts into an expression of curiosity. Out in the distance is a large plume of smoke._

"Whatever your thinking, Hiccup, don't do it..." Fishlegs calls sheepishly from where he sits.

"It's not up to me, it's up to him" he gestures up to his older self on the screen. "But I will have you know, that if I was there now I'd totally check it out..." Hiccup quickly brings his arms down, realizing that he had indeed been gesturing wildly with them while talking.

"Smoke means fire, right? I'm with Hiccup, I'd totally check it out!" Tuffnut snorts from his chair.

"As long as you don't leave me behind, and I can keep an eye on you, I say go for it..." Astrid directs at her boyfriend. "Taller or not, you still need a babysitter."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup returned his gaze to watch the couple on the screen.

_The pair, now accompanied by their dragons, fly through the burning forests to find the source of the smoke. Reaching the ocean, they discover large chunks of ice spearing out in multiple directions. After Hiccup quickly informs Astrid to stay close, the two continue their investigation._

_"What happened here?" The young man sounds mystified. Toothless lets out a sound of distress as they discover a ginormous, muddy footprint._

Hiccup subconsciously moves his hand toward his left leg. Was this another Red Death?

_A net approaches the four in their confusion. Hiccup tells a warning, but Stormfly is captured. Falling from her dragon, Astrid calls for Hiccup's rescue. Toothless catches her, as a commotion begins down below. Some men on a broken fort begin attempting to trap Stormfly._

_"Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!" One of the men directs to the others. His eyes catch sight of the Night Fury as Toothless flies by._

_"Is that what I think it is...?"_

_"STOP!" Hiccup yells, coming down for a landing in front of the trappers._

Even amidst the panick she felt for her Nadder's well-being, Astrid is quite taken aback by Hiccup's outburst.

"Sure have found your voice, haven't you?"

"I wasn't aware I could even be that loud..." Hiccup mumbled, as if trying to make a point.

_Soon, Hiccup pulls out his fiery blade, Inferno._

Writing more notes with his charcoal, the teen stares in awe at his older counterpart. A flaming sword! That's incredible!

_"Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army." The strange trapper seemed fascinated at the arrival of the beast, and not a bit anxious._

_"Dragon army?" Astrid questions._

_"Look, we don't want any trouble." Adds the other rider._

_The frustrated stranger taunts the pair with a forced laugh._

_"Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!"_

"Wait, does he think _you two _did that?" Fishlegs turns to the couple in confusion. "What even is that, ice?"

"Y'know, I'm more of a 'fiery explosions' kind of guy, but that is some awesome destruction going on!" Ruffnut jokes, met with agreement from her brother.

"Whatever it is, it looks like we're in trouble for it..." Astrid kept her focus directed towards her older self and her (even in a crisis, she had to admit, _pretty Thor-forsaken hot_) boyfriend. This wasn't going to be good at all...

_The dragon riders felt a wave of shock at the accusations they faced, questioning the man on his claims._

_"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them."_

Hiccup bolted up in an instant. The rest of the teens looked at him in confusion, fearing for his sanity at the sudden change in expression. Astrid poked his side to get his attention.

"Hiccup...?"

"There are others."

"Other whats?! Hiccup, do you know what caused all that-"

"Riders! No one on Berk could have done this, so it had to be another dragon rider!" The Hiccup on the screen reached the same

conclusion, though was much less enthusiastic given the circumstance.

_"What do-gooder- there are other Dragon Riders?"_

_"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?" _

_"Drago what-vist? Does anything you say make sense?"_

As the trappers explain, providing visual evidence of Drago's temper, Hiccup sits and thinks. More dragon riders? And one with an ice-spitting dragon, no less! Maybe they could form an alliance; this Draggy-whoosyfoot sounded very intolerable, so it wouldn't be too bizarre. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or whatever.

_"Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon..."_

_As Hiccup speaks, the leader of the trappers signals his men._

_"...Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met."_

Astrid rolls her eyes, laughing at her boyfriend (she still loved the way that sounded). Only he could keep up such a sarcastic tone in a situation like this.

_"Oh, where are my manners? Ha. I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury."_

_"And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now."_

_"Heh. They all say that...Rush 'em, lads!"_

_Eret's men scurry to attack the riders, as Toothless fires a plasma blast at an icicle. When the men duck, Hiccup seizes the opportunity to use Inferno, freeing Stormfly. Astrid calls to the Nadder and just like that the four escape._

_"You will never hold on to those dragons, you hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!"_

Silence filled the room; not even Snotlout felt the need to comment. This meant trouble for Berk...

XxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever...! I've been busy and stuff, I guess, but I have been dying to get enough time to write (only been able to read, which in hindsight I could've just worked in bits in pieces during that time but oh well I'm not the sharpest). Next chapter will be getting a new format so that the commentary can be recorded a bit more quickly, and that means *drumroll please!* I can get to the Watching the Movie fic soon! It'll be after HTTYD 2 (for a bit of a twist) but I may do some weird time warpy stuff and maybe throw in a noncanon character...Not sure about this all, I'm a bit upset with the OC's I see all the time, having dragons that put Toothless to shame and that everyone loves and are perfect and it's just ew not my thing sorry. Ok I'm going to just get back to writing now before this note gets bigger than the actual chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]**

**Fishlegs: Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!**

**[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]**

**[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]**

**Snotlout: Ha-ha.**

"Ok, not that it means anything, but if you did have to pick between us I would strongly suggest you didn't select the Viking who scares dragons for fun..." Fishlegs broke the stunned silence left by Eret's proclamation, earning a groan.

"Oh don't tell me..." Tuffnut started, glaring at the chunky boy. "Wait, what wasn't he supposed to tell me again? Oh right! Stay away from my dragon, fiend!"

Hiccup sighed at his ignorance."Uh, Tuff? He's talking about Ruffnut..."

"Uhhhh...okay, well she doesn't really fly well, but I guess she's all yours. Faces met palms all around, before the exasperated teens refocused their attention on the screen waiting to see what would happen.

**Stoick: (To villager) Hey, how are you?**

**Stoick: (To another villager) Beautiful day.**

**Stoick: [To Spitelout] Hello, Spitelout, great game today.**

"My, my! Someone seems bitter! I guess you're not the only Jorgensen that can't stand when I crush you in competitions..." Astrid joked, Snotlout's face reddening at a maddening rate.

**[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]**

**Stoick: Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak.**

**Stoick: (To Gobber) Any sign of him?**

"Oh great, I'll never get this relatively _earth-shattering news _across if I'm going to get beaten for running off" Spat Hiccup dryly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Gobber: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

**Stoick: Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

"Your dad keeps saying he knows you're ready for stuff when you keep saying you're not...anyone else find that weird?" Finishing his observation earned Tuffnut a wide-eyed look from Hiccup.

"I didn't think I'd ever say it, but Tuffnut is a genius and- oh gods, here we land now..."

**Stoick: Ha-ha-ha! There he is! (To Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

**Gobber: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

**Hiccup: Sorry. Got held up.**

Snotlout snorted towards the "pride of Berk."

"Details might be a bit helpful in this situation if you want his attention, Hiccup."

**Hiccup: Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

**Stoick: Something you're itching to tell me?**

**Hiccup: Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

**Stoick: Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... (Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made) Forty-one?**

**Hiccup: Wha- Could we just talk in private for-**

**Stoick: Forty-**

**Starkard: That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you!**

**Hiccup: If we could just talk-**

**Villager: Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.**

"Is he ordering a saddle?" Fishlegs' face sparked with enthusiasm.

"Ooh! I want one with spikes, too! And maybe a little ring on the side so I could carry a drink with me! Yeah, I'll call it a 'cup holder-er!'."

Ruffnut beamed at her twins idea, before Snotlout rained on their parade.

"It'd never catch on, muttonheads!"

"Man, you're right..."

"Hmph, no wonder I hate your guts in the future.."

**Stoick: Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

**Hiccup: Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

**Stoick: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

"Oh for the love of- will this guy _ever _listen to me?!" Hiccup's outburst was met with a pat on the knee from outburst.

"At least he trusts you enough to be chief...?"

"Another thing that, were he listening, he would know I'd hate to do."

"Oh...well, I hope Mr. Grumbles knows that he's finally trusted enough to be made interim chief, so..." Hiccup paled at the revelation, praying to Thor that his dad would never leave the island in his clumsy care. Whatever happened, though, he'd need to teach Astrid (and maybe Gobber, if the chance arose) how to give a pep talk.

**Hiccup: Dad.**

**Stoick: Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

**Hiccup: Look can we just talk?**

**Gobber: Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

"Gobber has a dragon?! What kind even is that?" Snotlout calls, all heads darting between both Hiccup and Fishlegs, as well as the strange species on the screen. When no answers are provided, they return to the movie.

**[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]**

Snotlout snorts at Hiccup's reaction, the twins completely losing it at the sight. Astrid and Fishlegs, being a bit more sensitive towards Hiccup, try holding back their chuckles (very unsuccessfully).

"At least my reflexes are better! Were that to happen today is probably jump into the flames!" Hiccup made light of the situation, laughing at his dorky future self.

"Still our awkward little Hiccup, huh?" Astrid barely managed to talk through all the hysterics.

"And from the looks of it, you're loving it!" Hiccup shot back, seizing his opportunity. Receiving a playful, yet still painful (this was Astrid, of course) swing to the arm, he began to calm himself down to watch how his dad would take things.

**Gobber: That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption! **

**Stoick: One of these. And this...**

**Hiccup: Ah, Dad-**

**Stoick: There you go! Go on. Have away.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

**Gobber: Another one?!**

**Fishlegs: Any new dragons?**

"Good to see you still have a love for dragons, Fish." Hiccup mumbled mostly to himself, as if evaluating a student's work

**Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

**Gobber: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

**Hiccup: No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.**

All eyes fixated on the son of the chief at the description.

"If you don't think that could be fun, you're probably lying to yourself." Was his joking response, earning cheers from the twins and Snotlout.

"Ugh, you're spending _way_ too much time with us, you know that? Any more ideas like this and I'll have to start calling you Hiccnut" Astrid teased, Fishlegs' face turning somewhat green as the implications of Gobber's words finally sunk in.

**Astrid: You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird!**

**Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

**Gobber: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

**Stoick: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement! **

"Gods help me now..."

"Hey, as your cousin I guess I could always-"

"No, no, even we know that's a terrible idea." Tuffnut cut off Snotlout, Ruffnut nodding rapidly, eyes wide.

**Hiccup: They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something.**

**Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

**Ruffnut: Or mine!**

**Tuffnut: Urgh, you're such a moron.**

**Fishlegs: A beautiful moron.**

**Snotlout: Yeah...**

**[Ruffnut groans in disgust]**

All six of the teens groan along with the Ruffnut onscreen.

**Stoick: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

**Hiccup: Uh yeah. Wait. You know him?**

"Oh, no no no...if my dad knows him this probably won't be good."

**[Inside the Dragon Hangar]**

**Stoick: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

**Hiccup: What? Why?!**

**Stoick: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

**Gobber: Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!**

**Stoick: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

**Hiccup: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

**Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

**Stoick: Get them into their pens! Quickly!**

**Hiccup: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

Fish swiveled his head between father and son, as if watching a match of tennis. Hiccup inadvertently cringed at the portrayal onscreen and slid his legs (well, leg and prosthetic) up onto his seat and hid his eyes with his hands. Astrid then reached over and pried open his fingers for him to see what was going on.

**Stoick: No. We fortify the island.**

**Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

**Stoick: Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

"War?!" They all yell at once Hiccup immediately shooting back into his original position.

**Hiccup: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

**Stoick: Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

"He loves playing that card, doesn't he- bad time?" Ruffnut asks, once again unfazed by the action in the movie.

**Stoick: SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

"Hiccup don't you dare!" Astrid smacks him in his seat.

"What?!"

"I've seen that look before, just- just be careful, at least...now you'll have an angry dad and a dragon kidnapper to worry about."

**Astrid: Hiccup, don't!**

**Hiccup: I have to.**

**[Hiccup kisses Astrid]**

Hiccup instantly shoots out of his seat, momentarily forgetting the chaos. "Woah, woah, woah! I'm allowed to do that?!" His frustration earns more snickers from all but Astrid, who turns to him.

"Actually, I'd kind of enjoy it, truth be told..."

Hiccup reclaimed his seat in a daze, and returned his gaze to the action. To his side he heard a sigh of disappointment, and as soon as he was sure that Astrid and all the others were looking away he quickly turned. Placing a quick peck on the cheek, he returned to the screen, blushing and grinning like a madman. He could've sworn he heard, in that moment, a giggling Astrid Hofferson; upon further inspection, she was as smiley and red as he felt.

**Stoick: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

**[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.]**

**Stoick: HICCUP!**

**[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]**

**Hiccup: Come on!**

**[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.]**

"Gods, you sure are an idiot," Snotlout voiced towards the direction of his cousin. "You're determined, I'll give you that, but you are still a major idiot."

"Fair enough."

**Stoick: Hiccup!**

**[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]**

"Oh, thanks Astrid." Hiccup beams at the blonde at his side, thoroughly glad for the accompaniment.

"Eh, this way I know you won't get yourself killed." She mockingly replies.

Laughing despite himself, Hiccup starts wondering what his plan might be in the future; it better be good...


	5. Chapter 5

**[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean.]**

**Eret: Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.**

**Ug: Uh... Eret?**

**Eret: Not if we want to keep our-**

**[Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them]**

**Eret: HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!**

**Eret: You're not getting away this time! Fire!**

The teens all watched in shock as the pair willingly land on the deck of the ship. Astrid cracked her knuckles towards Hiccup threateningly. "Just what do you have in mind of a plan…?" Her interrogating stare was met only with a gulp and a spout of nervous laughter.

**Eret: And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

**Hiccup: Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

**Hiccup felt a barrage of disapproving glares at the unpopular plan.**

**Hiccup: That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.**

To say that Astrid was seething would be an understatement. Giving up?! Not on her watch!

**Astrid: What are you doing?**

**Hiccup: Ah, Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

**[The Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears.]**

**Hiccup: Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean- H-How's your swimming?**

**No-Name: Not good.**

Astrid laughed at his overly-calm manner in the tense situation. Receiving a hopeful look from Hiccup, she immediately quieted down. "Don't go thinking you're off the hook…"

**[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts Inferno through the grate.]**

**Hiccup: Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners.**

**Astrid: How is this a plan?**

**[He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]**

"Wait, now you're both unarmed?!" Even I'm not dumb enough to know that's a terrible idea…" Tuffnut scratches his head, utterly confused by the heir's intentions.

**Hiccup: Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

**[A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]/**

**Hiccup: Oh yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?**

Fishlegs is immediately impressed by the sword's mechanics. "Genius!"

**"Now that I know how it works, I'm guessing I use it mostly to keep the peace with the dragons…"**

**Eret: Give me that!**

**[Eret throws Inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it.]**

**Eret: What game are you playing?**

**Hiccup: No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

**Eret: Why?**

**Hiccup: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

Snotlout shakes his head. "Even Stoick is afraid of this Drago guy. I don't know about you, but I'm steering clear of him."

[**Eret and his men laugh.]**

**Astrid: He can be really persuasive.**

"Awh, thank you, Astrid!"

"Alright, I'll admit I agree with my future self, but you'll probably need to update your technique…" Leaning in towards Hiccup, Astrid dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't think kidnapping Drago and then being super cute and romantic is going to win him over." The son of the chief had to bite his knuckle to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter, while Astrid simply eyed him knowingly.

**Hiccup: Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

**Eret: Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here./span/span/span/p**

**Hiccup: I can change yours. Right here. Right now. Ah, may I?**

**[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout.]/span/span/span/p**

**Eret: Dragon Riders!**

**[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Relaxed once he sees Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs.]**

**Hiccup: Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

"Ha! This is going to be good! I only wish Stoick had a dragon, that'd be priceless!" Hiccup nearly screamed at the thought; five years was a lot of time, maybe Stoick had…? No, no; he had to hope not.

**Snotlout: See how well I protect and provide?**

Eww!" Ruffnut and Snotlout spat in distaste, practically in sync.

**Tuffnut: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

**Ruffnut: Hey watch it! That was close...In slow motion) Oh, my. Me likey.**

"Ooh, yes indeed...I'll take two." All heads whipped around at the infatuated Ruffnut, her brother even going as far as pretending to gag.

**[Hiccup pushes off Hookfang.]**

**Astrid: HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

**Hiccup: Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

**Gobber: We're here to rescue you!**

**Hiccup: I don't NEED to be rescued!**

**Stoick: ENOUGH!**

"Oh, shame. You will be thoroughly missed, Hiccup. I'll make sure Toothless is looked after once you're gone."

"I swear to the gods, you are extremely unhelpful."

"Might as well get a head start on things...when we get back, I'll make sure to get a good flight or two in on Toothless."

Astrid darted up to give Snotlout a fist in the face, but Hiccup surprisingly beat her to it. In one quick move, he was in front of his cousin; before the boy had any clue what he'd said, he was grabbing his shin howling.

"Ogh! Metal feet hurt, Hiccup!"

"What do you think the point was?! Nice kick, by the way, Hiccup…"

"Thanks, Astrid." he looked back over with a glare towards Snotlout. "Stay away from Toothless."

**Eret: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship eh? I am Eret, son of-**

**[Stoick shoves his face]**

**[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him]**

**Eret: Get... this... thing... off... me!**

**Gobber: Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured.**

**Stoick: You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

**Hiccup: No.**

As soon as the word was out of his future counterpart's mouth, Hiccup began hyperventilating. "Did...I...just...tell...him...no?!"

"Once again, the offer still stands-"

"Snotlout I swear, I will use this." Hiccup snapped out of his panic, gesturing angrily at his leg. The look on his face clearly warned his cousin that if he had to go over there again, things wouldn't be pretty.

**Stoick: Of all the irresponsible-**

**Hiccup: I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!**

**Stoick: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

**[Stoick realizes he has to explain.]**

**Stoick: Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

**[The gang laughs]**

The teens laugh despite themselves, mirroring the screen.

**Ruffnut: Stupid.**

**Tuffnut: Ah, good one.**

**Stoick: Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!". The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape.**

Any laughter in the room immediately stopped.

**Stoick: Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

**Hiccup: Maybe.**

"Honestly, I'm not even sure if I agree with myself anymore…"

**Stoick: Hiccup...**

**Hiccup: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.**

**Hiccup: (To Toothless) Come on.**

**[Astrid climbs Stormfly.]**

**Astrid: Let's go.**

**Stoick: No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

"Sorry, I tried...please don't get killed the one time I'm not tailing you."

"You know me, my middle name is 'safety'- ow! That's definitely a bruise...Okay, whatever, I'll be good!"

**Ruffnut: (To Eret) Ooh, I like that.**

**Stoick: Ruffnut!**

**Ruffnut: Ugh! Okay!**

"He's never going to fall for you if we're enemies, y'know." Astrid tried explaining to Ruff, hoping she'd understand.

"Well, then just have your boyfriend Captain Persuasia talk some sense into him!" Hiccup and Astrid blushed violently at the use of the word "boyfriend," before remembering they'd seen the evidence of a long relationship unfold on the screen.

**[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset.]**

The teens flinched at the upset Hiccup and turned their heads to the younger version, as in hoping for an explanation.

"Well that's a first...did you guys know that Hiccup could get mad?" Tuff was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Hey muttonhead, how about that time, oh I don't' know- five minutes ago when he kicked me in the shin?

Hiccup merely shrugged it off. "Well, after five years I'm probably dealing with this more...gotta let of steam somehow.

**Hiccup: Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

**[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.]**

**Hiccup: Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!**

Ruffnut squinted at the strange figure. "Did Stoick get a haircut?" Her remark was met with groans emulating from all around the room.

**Hiccup: (To Toothless) Okay. No sudden moves.**

**[Cloudjumper appears]**

**Hiccup: Hold on, hold on.**

"Hiccup, I highly suggest not staying to find out what they want…" Fishlegs was barely audible, having hidden his face in his hands at the first sign of the stranger.

**[Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls]**

Astrid and Hiccup both stand, fear etched into their features.

"Hiccup!"

The boy barely had any time to register her worry. "Toothless!" His concerned cry was met with utter confusion from the other teens. He was captured, and he cared about his dragon more than his own safety? He elaborated for the others. "He can't fly on his own! He'll drown!"

**Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!**

**[Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Seashockers carry him away.]**

**Hiccup: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

The gang squirmed as they were once again reminded of the gravity of the situation; Toothless is drowning, and Hiccup was captured. As much as he'd changed in five years, being prone to danger clearly had not!

**[Hiccup is carried into the Dragon's Sanctuary]**

**Hiccup: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!**

**[Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons.]**

**[Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward, scaring Hiccup.]**

**Hiccup: Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

"Ugh, this is giving me the chills..is this Drago, or is it the rider?"

"I'm not sure, Astrid. I just hope I can get out of there before anything happens."

**[The warrior orders a dragon to bring Toothless]**

**Hiccup: Toothless! It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

"Oh thank Thor!" Hiccup sighs, as they all release the breaths they'd been holding. Noticing Snotlout's relief, Fishlegs sent the boy a questioning look.

"Well, I'm not heartless, Fishface…"

**[The warrior orders the dragons to light the place]**

"Gah, okay, thanks for my dragon back...but please stop touching my face. Seriously, what is so fascinating about my scar?!"

Astrid laughed at his commentary. "Well, it's pretty mysterious...where did you even get that scar?"

"Not entirely sure; I've had it as long as I can remember."

**Warrior: Hiccup? C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?**

"Woah, Hiccup do you know them?" Astrid's eyes shot open.

"Not really, thought I guess the voice rings a bit of a bell…"

**Hiccup: Uh, should I... should I know you?**

**Valka: No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.**

Hiccup slumped out of his chair, eyes rolling back. Panicking for his sake, Astrid did the first thing to come to mind; she smacked him across the face, hoping to revive him. It worked like a charm, better than even expected, and in less than a second he was up on his feet.

Besides passing out, his first instinct was to question the woman. "Where have you been?" he asked the image of his mother on the screen.

**[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]**

**Valka: Come…**

"Woah, woah, wo- Where d'you think you're going?! I need some questions answered!" Hiccup's face was unreadable; Astrid couldn't tell whether he was mad, scared, happy, confused, or all of the above. His mix of emotions were replaced in an instant with one of fear as a thought crossed his mind.

"Thor help her when my dad finds out…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N Sorry this took so long! It was ready less than an hour after I finished chapter four, but something kept going wrong and it wouldn't go into the doc manager. Then, as you may have seen, it became code...so pissed, RAWR. Adding more surprises later, though, soooooooo yeah. I hope that makes up for this. The only good thing about it taking so long was that during the process of trying to get it to work I fixed some of the sloppier commentary (it's still not my favorite, but hey; I tried!).**

**"Also! Please check out my profile sometime soon, if possible; I'm introducing an OC (ugh, I know) and also an organization similar-ish to that of the G.M.A.D.s, PM me for information or to join. The OC might be in this story a bit later on, I haven't decided yet...R and R! Byeeee!**

**P.S. First PM or two who want to be an Elitist also have the option of being in this or another story (as per request) :)**

**P.P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed telling me about the code problem! I hadn't even checked it afterwards, I was just so exhausted; thanks so much for bringing it to my attention.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm]**

**Stoick: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

**Gobber: Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

"Good old Gobber, hasn't changed a bit..." Hiccup murmured, chuckling.

**Stoick: You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

**Gobber: Bah! Nothing can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a NIGHT FURY!**

**[Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it.] **

"Oh gods, I'm never going to hear the end of this..."

**Stoick: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

**[Skullcrusher roars]**

The gang of teens watch the dragon in awe.

"Is that a tracker? That's so cool!" Fishlegs gaped, mentally noting anything possible about new dragons.

"Yeah, great..." Hiccup agreed, half-heartedly. As amazing as he found the dragon, it was evidently going to find him- and that meant trouble! The young boy's thoughts were distracted however when he heard a noise from the back of the otherwise empty room. Astrid heard as well and scanned the teens' heads, trying to search for anyone in the abandoned area.

Though their eyes were unable to adjust to the darkness, they focused in on approaching footsteps. Finally stepping into the light, a teenaged girl appeared. The teens, too nervous and confused to care, only somewhat registered when the movie stopped itself, almost as if by magic.

Noticing the astonished looks at the sudden appearance, the girl introduced herself, allowing herself to be examined.

"Hey there! Uh, I'm Deiya, the person who brought you here..." It was a bit awkward watching Deiya, pale skin blushing and bringing out both the grey of her eyes as well as the mousy color of her hair. She reminded them all a bit of Hiccup, in a way, though she also gave them a very different vibe.

"So you're the one who put the glory egg thing on Berk?" Tuffnut questioned Deiya, squinting at her outfit. She had pants on similar to those that the Astrid of the future wore, but her shirt was something completely foreign to the teens; it was a pale blue material much cleaner than that which was found on Berk.

The stranger lit up at the chance to explain. "Yeah! I needed you all to see this, and it seemed like the best way of going about things."

Astrid was the next to question Deiya. "Why didn't you stay and explain? We could've used your help..." She made no effort in hiding her annoyance, hoping to set off an intimidating vibe as a first impression. Plus, she wasn't lying when she said they could've used her help!

"Oh...sorry about that! I had to go find some, er, guests. I'll be bringing them in shortly." She added quickly, curbing any unnecessary interruptions. "It took a bit longer than anticipated to find them and convince them that they should visit you. That's why I made sure to leave a note; my first language is a bit different, so it was a tad sloppy. Sorry."

"Alright, that makes sense...but how did you get here? You don't look much like the run-of-the-mill Viking, which is saying something coming from a hiccup..." Hiccup finally spoke up, asking what had been chewing on his mind since the girl first arrived.

"Ooh, Hiccup's asking some tricky questions!" They all gaped at her; sure, she'd brought them there, but they hadn't expected her to know their names! "Basically, I can surf through time at will, under a certain set of codes and restrictions...I come from a time thousands of years in the future, which is why I look so strange. I come from an organization of members known as 'Elitists', so I'm also a dragon rider and even a bit of a sorcerer. The whole kit-and-caboodle!" She laughed through the awkward tension filling the room, before deciding to prove herself. She snapped her fingers and in an instant she was standing right beside Hiccup.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were impressed for merely a moment before losing interest.

"Can we play the movie again?" Ruff asked, bored out of her skull. Snotlout rolled his eyes, and huffed. Deiya chewed her bottom lip, glancing toward a darkened door at the back of the room.

"Okay...our guests should be here soon enough, and it won't hurt to watch just a bit more of the action without them." In response to her reply, the screen continued moving, and the girl settled next to Hiccup.

**Hiccup: Hold on! Wait just a minute!**

**Valka: This way.**

**Hiccup: Come back here!**

**Valka: Come.**

**Hiccup: You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!**

**Valka: Come! Quickly!**

**Hiccup: I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

"Aww, Hiccup!" Astrid couldn't help but pity the boy; the way he interrogated his mother struck a chord in her she wasn't even aware she possessed. She immediately hushed when she saw Deiya glancing knowingly at the two.

**[Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary]**

**[Valka and Cloudjumper hang high]**

**Hiccup: This is where you've been for twenty years?**

**[Valka nods]**

**Hiccup: You've been rescuing them. [Nods again, this time, smiling] Unbelievable.**

**Valka: You're not upset?**

**Hiccup: What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

Laughs came from all around at his description, with even Fishlegs chuckling a bit to himself. They couldn't deny its accuracy, either!

**Valka: Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right?**

**Hiccup: Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing.**

**Valka: Do you… do you like it?**

**Hiccup: I-I… I don't have the words.**

**[Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons; frustrated, he scares them off]**

**Valka: Can-Can I...?**

**Valka: Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-**

"Wait, he's my age? That is so aweso- hold up, she wants to know about how we met. Oh gods, if one parent doesn't kill me, the other will."

"Ha! Not too good with first impressions, are you? I almost feel bad for you, your luck is simply terrible!" Snotlout jeered, aggravating Hiccup and Astrid. Deiya threw him a look that read strongly of unamusement, before giggling.

"Would you say it's even...horrendous?" The Elitist girl bust out laughing, the heir looking to his side in utter disbelief.

"That's...actually a first." He couldn't help but snicker.

**Hiccup: I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

**Valka: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

**Hiccup: [Awkward laugh] Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!**

Fishlegs took account of how comfortable he was with his missing appendage. "For someone who hates scars so much, you seem to have adjusted nicely to yours..."

"Fish, I would honestly rather have my leg than...this," he gestured at his leg, lacking a better way to explain. "However, it helps ease my conscience about removing Toothless' freedom so..."

**Valka: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

**Hiccup: Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

**Valka: If only it were possible.**

"Ooh, someone sounds bitter." Tuffnut spoke up after having spent the last few minutes picking at a scab.

**Hiccup: No, really, I-**

**Valka: Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

**[Flashback starts]**

**Valka: Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

"**Stop! You'll only make it worse!" It was a very unpopular opinion.**

**[A dragon breaks into their home]**

"**Hiccup!" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

"Dramatic backstory aside, you were a really cute baby!" Astrid squealed despite herself. Deiya nodded ferociously in agreement, accompanied by a more subtle nod from Fish.

"This is so weird..." Ruff whispered, perplexed. "It's a past, present, and future Hiccup all in one room." The others shifted nervously, uncomfortable at the sudden revelation. It was just a bit strange.

Something else in Hiccup seemed to click as well. "So that explains how I got the scar, then."

**[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]**

"**Stoick: Valka, run!"**

**[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]**

"**No! Don't!"**

"**Stoick: Hold on!"**

"**Valka: No! Ah, Stoick!"**

**[Valka gets carried away]**

"**Stoick: Valka!"**

"**Valka: Stoick!"**

"**Stoick: [Whispers] Valka…"**

**[Flashback ends]**

**Valka: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, it runs in the family.**

**Valka: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

**Hiccup: How did you survive?**

Hiccup's ears were once again drawn towards the back of the room. Had he imagined that weird thunking noise, or had it been there the whole time? The metallic ring to it seemed a bit familiar, so he decided on the latter.

**Valka: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons.**

**Valka: With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

**Hiccup: Wait, that's the ice spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**

**Valka: He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!**

"Just like us!" The twins head butted. Deiya shivered at how similar the were to their future counterparts, knowing already how the movie would play out.

**Valka: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets.**

**[Valka's Bewilderbeast blows ice gently onto Hiccup]**

**Valka: Ha-ha, he likes you.**

**Hiccup: Wow.**

All of the teens repeated words of amazement at the gentle giant's appearance. Once the murmuring had stopped, Hiccup once again heard the metallic thud in the back of the room. He could now hear yet another familiar sound, 4 thumps pounding in a row, and two muffled and whiter thuds. This definitely wasn't here before; perhaps these were the guests arriving? That would mean he most likely knew them; but who were they?

**Valka: You must be hungry,**

**Hiccup: Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

"Only you could be so nonchalant about that babe." Astrid clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing her slip up. Apparently she had acquired a habit from herself...? Hiccup blushed violently, as cat calls erupted from around them.

**Valka: Good. It's feeding time.**

"Feeding time? That sounds...interesting?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes, and Deiya giggled. He was going to love this!

In their confusion by the weird phrase, no one noticed as the back door opened and in walked a tall figure sporting a metal leg, accompanied by a blonde shieldmaiden and a black dragon.

**((((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))**

**Sorry for the short-ish and extremely awkward chapter, I just wanted to get it out of the way a bit. I'm going to start another right now, and hopefully it makes up for it! (Yes I'm aware I said that last time, but whatever, I tried...)**


End file.
